


Life After

by MHWK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHWK/pseuds/MHWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on BBCSherlockImagines Tumblr prompt: "Imagine Mycroft saying goodbye to you for the last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After

You stared at your feet outside of Mycroft’s office. Since you had gotten back from your last trip, you had been dreading this. But it was time to move on.

Wiggling your toes inside your nice shoes, you tried to focus on anything else. However, your mind continued to return to the reason you were there. The reason you had dressed yourself so nicely compared to how he usually saw you…

Since you had proved your worth, he had been progressively making things difficult for you. Again and again. If he was a god, he would be a cruel one. Finally, you had had enough. Your last trip had been a success but the cost had be very high. It had taken its toll on you mentally, physically, emotionally. You had had to say goodbye to many close friends.

The sound of a throat clearing wrenched your attention upward. His blue eyes made you feel like a child, though you knew well enough that Mycroft Holmes couldn’t hold a candle to you. You were strong. He knew that. Why else would he keep you around so long?

“You wanted to see me?” he asked and you rose to your feet.

The shoes felt odd, much different than the ones you usually wore. Much too light, they covered much less of your foot.

Hoisting the strap of your duffle bag over your shoulder, you approached him.

“I’m assuming this is very important, you’re not usually so… well groomed,” he said.

You took a deep breath and dropped the bag at his feet. You weren’t scared anymore, just tired. Tired of hearing the voice of god running you ragged. Tired of hearing Mycroft Holmes talk about you as if you were a mindless tool.

“Hm…” He looked at the bag and then back to your face. He let you see a moment of sadness creep into the corner of his eyes. “Is this because of your last trip?”

He had the audacity to ask. Your teeth clenched. Your jaw tightened, but there wasn’t anything to say.

“Hm…” It was his turn to take a deep breath. “Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded. You had picked out your best outfit after all. Of course you were sure. When he hired you, he had even told you.

In an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness, Mycroft placed his hand upon your head. It was almost familial, it was almost caring. You couldn’t help but smile, no matter how heavy your heart was. Mycroft smiled back.

“Goodbye,” he said. Part of you thought you saw sadness in him. Could god cry for you?

“Goodbye, Sir,” you replied.

You left his office and took a cab to a nearby park. It was a small park. With ducks. You liked ducks. You liked watching them waddle.

Taking in the peace, you savored it. _Finally_ , you were at peace. Nothing but peace. You breathed a sigh of relief and took comfort in knowing that you had trained the person who was about to take your life. After all, you had known it would happen from the moment you were hired.

Mycroft’s words from that day echoed in your head: _“There is no quitting. No leaving. No life after.”_

At least he pretended to care when he said goodbye.


End file.
